I Came Here to Kill You, Let's Fuck Instead
by hedaenerys
Summary: After Clarke is betrayed at Mount Weather by Lexa, she's obsessed with ending her life. It doesn't go quite as planned. Clexa. Pointless, plotless smut.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've been really busy with school and stuff so sorry for not updating the Bechloe fics. I write it in my spare time (of which I appear to have none) so I will try to update when I can. So for now, enjoy just some badly written Clexa smut. \o/ Contains spoilers for Season 2.**

Clarke pulled her hood over her head, her blonde hair concealed from the dim moonlight underneath a dirty, roughly woven hood. Her fingers danced along the hilt of her knife which hung from her belt, tightly wrapped around her waist.

After Lexa had betrayed her by making the deal with the Mountain Men, she had been consumed in an uncontrollable rage to slaughter the other girl. So that's what she's here to do, back at the Grounder camp. She's here to kill Lexa.

There was no denying how Clarke felt for the other girl. Before she had left her people to die, she had thought that finally Lexa was coming to, and that she was starting to let her emotions also play a role in her decisions. But how wrong was Clarke. Lexa was a selfish, manipulative little-

Clarke's thoughts were cut short as she heard a shout of one of the Grounders, as they were probably in celebration for getting her people back. The blonde swallowed her disgust. She had killed hundreds of innocent people, slaughtered them, _murdered_ them just because Lexa turned her back on her when she needed the other girl. She needed her more than she needed to breathe.

 _Stop it, Clarke_ , the girl thought to herself in annoyance. _Stick to the now. Not the past_. Clarke started forward in the shadows. She knew which one was Lexa's tent. She knew what to do. Darkened blue eyes stared out from underneath the hood as she snuck through the camp, undetected. Clarke knew how the Grounders operated.

She peeled back the hide of the tent and slipped in nimbly. The blonde's eyes darted around the tent. Nothing. Lexa must be back soon.

Clarke's eyes travelled across to the throne that Lexa had sat upon so many times and she growled to herself in anger, but she kept her heart set on what she had to do. It's the only thing she could do that would make her feel better, that would make her free from the guilt and the bloodshed.

Footsteps. She darted behind the throne and crouched down, before hearing someone enter the tent. Those sea-green eyes under that face paint filled her with such anger that she almost wanted to slit her throat there and then. But she waited.

Lexa made her way across the tent, humming a tune to herself as she walked past the table to her throne, where Clarke darted out and pushed her down onto the chair.

For once in her life, Clarke saw surprise flash across Lexa's normally emotionless face as the blonde held the knife up to her neck.

"Clarke," Lexa swallowed, her eyes unreadable.

The anger that flashed through Clarke made her press the knife into Lexa's neck harder. A thin trickle of blood slowly dripped down the commander's neck.

" _You,"_ Clarke hissed, saliva spraying in pure resentment, "you _killed_ my people. You sentenced them to death and now _I_ have to pay for the price. You're a monster, Lexa. And now you can pay for what you've made me."

Clarke pressed her thumb on the outside of the hilt before she looked at Lexa. She didn't look scared. She didn't look afraid. She just looked…sad. Lexa blinked once, twice slowly.

"Clarke. I'm sorry I left your people to die. I truly am. But I had to save my people. I was chosen to be commander. And so it is my duty to save them."

The blonde slackened her grip a little. _No! You mustn't let her words get to you._ She just felt herself become weaker as she was overwhelmed with emotion and she dropped the knife from her hand and she just looked down at Lexa with sorrowful eyes.

"They're all dead. Children. Because I had to sacrifice them to save _my_ people." She whispered.

Lexa nodded. "It is a sacrifice we have to make, as leaders sometimes, Clarke of the Sky People. It is necessary. You made the decision with your head and not your heart."

Clarke's eyes flicked between Lexa's green eyes. "You betrayed me. I thought you trusted me. I thought you _liked_ me, Lexa."

The brunette pushed herself up from underneath Clarke. "I do, 'like' you, Clarke. I always have, from the moment I met you."

The blonde's deep blue eyes dipped down to Lexa's lips and back up to her eyes again. "How much do you like me?" She whispered.

Lexa took Clarke's face softly in her hand. "This much." she murmured before bringing her lips to Clarke's and kissing her, Lexa's lips unbelievably soft on Clarke's as the blonde pressed her lips deeply against the other girl's. Her breathing quickened and she opened her mouth a little to let the kiss deepen, and the feel of Lexa's tongue on hers was electrifying. Clarke lost all intentions of what she had intended before, because the feel of the brunette on her consumed her in the desperate need of the other girl in that moment.

Lexa's hands were roaming under Clarke's jacket and shirt as she ran her nails up and down the blonde's back, moaning underneath the kiss before she heard footsteps just outside her tent. The commander's eyes widened and she looked up at Clarke before pushing her off of her and shoving underneath the table where the maps were laid out. The blonde opened her mouth in protest, but Lexa shook her head rapidly as several people entered the room, other sergeants in the grounder army.

"Heda," they all said in unison, bowing their heads in respect. Lexa looked down at Clarke who was grinning underneath the table. She'd never felt so alive. The commander gestured to sit on the other end of the table, and Clarke bit her lip as Lexa sat in front of her, trying not to make any noise.

"Reports?" Lexa asked in a very domineering voice.

One of the sergeants stood up and started reeling off reports on territory expansion, hunting and weapon production. Lexa was breathing deeply as she felt Clarke pulling on her trousers. The blonde wasn't going to murder her, but she had a much nastier idea in mind as she smirked to herself.

Clarke ran her hands up Lexa's legs, along her thighs and trailed her fingertips over the commander's sex and heard her breath hitch. Grinning, she began to undo the belt around her waist and Lexa's hands closed around her own warningly. Clarke wriggled her fingers free and looked up at the brunette with dangerous eyes. _If you stop me, I come out. This is more embarrassing for you than it will be for me._

Lexa swallowed, Clarke almost hearing her gulp. The blonde undid her belt as the sergeant, completely oblivious, reeled his reports on. She pulled on Lexa's pants and slid them down to the floor, the brunette unintentionally lifting her hips. Clarke licked her lips and trailed her fingers up the soft thighs of the commander, as Lexa leaned forward and onto the table, holding her hand over her mouth. Clarke ran her fingers down the other girl's sex, making the brunette shiver and a small whimper escaped her fingers.

"Is everything alright, Heda?" The sergeant asked.

Lexa was flushed and she just nodded. "Yes, yes. J-just continue."

The blonde had begun to circle her clit with her thumb, receiving a hitch in Lexa's words and Clarke bit her lower lip and grinned to herself as she slipped two fingers inside her and began slowly sliding them in and out.

The brunette's eyes almost came out of her head as she had to bite down hard on the inside of her cheek not to make any noise. She was going insane, and Clarke was going too slowly. She couldn't moan, she couldn't move her hips. She just had to sit there and endure all of it.

Clarke took her fingers out of Lexa and licked the wetness from them, earning an angry look from Lexa. The blonde's blue eyes just looked innocently up at her as she suddenly took Lexa's thighs in her hands and placed her lips over Lexa's clit. The brunette let out a soft moan, this time it wasn't concealed and the sergeants looked at her with a confused expression.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm not feeling too well. Ca-an we continue this discussion tomorro-ow?" She stammered, as Clarke's tongue flicked over her sensitive flesh, sucking hard. So close.

The sergeants looked confused but nodded as Lexa dismissed them. After the last of them had left the tent, she grabbed Clarke's blonde hair and pushed her towards her sex as she let out a moan of ecstasy. Her hands gripped either side of the chair as Clarke's tongue slithered over her clit and she let out a strangled moaning form of Clarke's name as she came, her eyes rolling to the back of her head and she dug her nails into the wood, her hair plastered to her face encased in sweat.

Clarke slowed down and took her mouth away from Lexa's sex as she brought herself up to meet the other girl, kissing her softly on the lips and letting her taste herself as she came down from her high.

The blonde smirked at her. "I may not be here to kill you anymore Lexa, but I can hurt you in more ways than one."

The brunette looked at her, her eyes flashing dangerously. "And I can hurt you, Clarke of the Sky People." She whispered as Clarke suddenly felt herself grow tired.

"What?" The blonde asked groggily as she saw Lexa's other hand produce a small dart.

The commander smirked. "Dream of me."

 **A/N: probably going to be three chapters of absolutely plotless smut if I can actually asked to write it but don't worry this ending is just to prepare for some kinky shit alrite so have fun you lot. Also come chat to me on Instagram; briittsnowhuh and tumblr; generation-extinction \o/**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: wow I wrote another chapter what a surprise. Contains bondage, very light blood play. If you don't like it, don't read yo. 3**

Clarke awoke with a jolt.

Her vision was blurred and she couldn't quite work out what had happened, so she assumed she had just been dreaming. Until she tried to pull her arms down to only find that they were tied above her head. Panic flared through her and she was suddenly wide awake as she caught movement out the corner of her eye.

"Clarke, glad you could join me." Lexa's voice rang through her head and she pulled on her restraints again, this time more forceful and angry. Looking down, she noticed her feet were also tied to the posts on the either side of the bed, and the fact that she was completely naked.

"Lexa, let me the fuck out," she growled, her eyes dangerously dark.

The commander raised an eyebrow. "I don't really suppose you're in the position to be making demands now, are you?" She said teasingly, running a nail down Clarke's bare side. The blonde flinched reflexively and Lexa smirked, making Clarke want nothing more than to rip that smile off her face.

"Ticklish?" Lexa grinned, running her nails down her side again.

Clarke squirmed away from her, her own eyes blazing in anger as she tried to pull her legs up, though they were tied to the posts either side of the bed.

"Lexa, I swear to god-"

"It's kind of rude to fucking eat me out," Lexa brought her head to Clarke's face, so they were about two inches apart from each other. "In front of people."

The blonde stared at her for several moments before her face broke out into a grin.

"You loved it." Clarke brought her head up to Lexa who moved away so other girl got caught up in her restraints and her arms held her back. "You've never been so turned on before," she hissed into Lexa's smug face, "you were so fucking wet."

The commander closed her eyes for a moment and swallowed, before opening them and Clarke felt a cold sweat run down the back of her neck as she saw the steel-cold hardness of her green eyes.

"I can't make you experienced what you did to me," Lexa whispered in an almost innocent, child-like voice. "But I can hurt you more."

She pulled out a strip of cloth and pulled it over Clarke's mouth, but the blonde had shut it. Lexa tried to pry her mouth open, but with no luck. Narrowing her eyes, the commander ran a nail over Clarke's nipple and she involuntarily gasped as Lexa slid the cloth between her teeth and tied it behind her head.

"Can't have you screaming now, can I?" The brunette smirked, as Clarke stared at her defiantly. How did she ever manage to trust this psychopath?

Lexa proceeded to run her nails around the outline of Clarke's breasts, who was beginning to breathe a little heavier. Screaming for help would get her nowhere. She just had to pretend that this didn't feel the way it did. (Which was fucking amazing, if you were to ask.)

There was something about the way that Lexa moved, and the way she looked so determined to make Clarke suffer that made Clarke so incredibly turned on. But she was determined herself to not show the other girl any signs of enjoyment whatsoever. And she was failing.

As Lexa began circling her nipples with her index fingers, Clarke shut her eyes and pulled on her restraints above her head a little more. They were nowhere near close to giving way. She wasn't expecting them to. Lexa suddenly, without warning, leant down and took her left nipple in her mouth, flicking her tongue against the tip and sucking, which made Clarke let out a moan into her gag. _Fuck's sake,_ the blonde screamed in her head.

"Mmm, you love this, don't you Clarke?" Lexa released her mouth from the other girl's chest, a thin strand of saliva running down her chin. "Tied up…" the commander reached to something above Clarke's head. "Helpless…vulnerable…" She whispered, her pupils dilating.

Lexa brought a knife to Clarke's throat and her pleasure suddenly turned to pain as the blade dug into her skin. "I could kill you right now, Sky Girl," the brunette mused, as she straddled Clarke's hips. "I have all the power I need right now. I could be the Commander of this planet, and not have anywhere _near_ as much power as I have over you, Clarke."

The blonde let out a muffled cry of outrage as Lexa trailed the knife between her breasts. The knife had cut into Clarke's skin a little, and the knife was leaving tiny blood trails along her body.

"But not only do I have the power to kill you, Clarke of the Sky People," the blonde looked up at her, apparently confused. "I have the power to decide-" She leant down, her lips to the other girl's ear, "whether you come or not."

Clarke's eyes widened as she realised what Lexa was planning to do, and she started shaking her head. Lexa just grinned. The other girl had barely seen Lexa smile, and she knew this wasn't a smile she should be happy about seeing. This was dangerous.

Lexa ran her tongue along the blade and she swallowed, licking up the last of Clarke's blood in a way that the other girl found oddly satisfying to watch. The brunette ran her hands down Clarke's sides, bringing her mouth to the other hardened nipple and sucked on it. Clarke's back arched, trying to bring Lexa in further to her, but the other girl just pulled back until the blonde snapped back to the bed from her restraints.

"Fmmmk ymmmu, Lmmma!" Clarke yelled from underneath her gag. The other girl ignored her.

She began making her way down to Clarke's exposed sex, already naked for her. She was so wet already, and Lexa bit her lower lip in anticipation.

"God, you love this, don't you Clarke? You're so fucking wet."

Clarke's eyes rolled back up into her head. She hated dirty talk because it made her so fucking horny. And she hated it from Lexa because her voice itself made her drunk on lust for the other girl.

Lexa ran two fingers down her wetness and Clarke's back arched from the bed as she let out an agonised moan into the gag. She couldn't take it anymore, how Lexa was teasing her like this. Fucking typical.

Lexa just ran her thumb over the other girl's clit slowly, but applying firm pressure throughout. Clarke was helpless, practically writhing underneath Lexa's expert touch. The commander pressed two fingers into her entrance and the blonde struggled so hard against her restraints that Lexa feared she might have permanent scars from the ropes. She began pumping her fingers in and out of her, whilst rubbing her thumb in circular motions over her bundle of nerves, causing Clarke to moan and whimper in a way that Lexa found exhilarating.

The commander felt Clarke's breathing become heavier and heavier, and just as she started to feel her walls clench and the blonde gripped her hands into the ropes as she was about to come… Lexa stopped.

Clarke screamed in agony as Lexa drew away from her.

The brunette grinned and slowly took what resembled a tank top off of her, revealing her perfect breasts to Clarke, who was still flinching in agony from her denial. Lexa sat up a little, and pulled off her trousers, while she sat completely naked in front of Clarke, the blonde was practically drooling.

Lexa ran her hands over her breasts and circled her own nipples, moaning as she did so. Clarke couldn't believe this. She needed to come. Now.

"Lmmmma," she moaned. The commander took no notice of her except to look her straight in the eye as she ran her hand down between her legs and began to finger her clit with her middle finger.

"Oh, _fuck_ ," she moaned, her eyes rolling into her head as she used her other hand to slip two fingers inside of her and began pumping them in and out.

Clarke was in ecstasy. Her clit was throbbing in need, and she had the Commander of the Grounders right here, finger-fucking herself on top of her, and she couldn't come. Lexa was circling her clit, harder, faster until she opened her eyes and looked Clarke dead in the eye as she came, her mouth open in what started as a silent gasp of pleasure and then she began moaning Clarke's name, over and over before she collapsed momentarily onto the blonde.

After several moments of Clarke struggling to get Lexa's attention, the brunette looked up towards Clarke. "That was probably the best orgasm I've ever given myself," she mused, as though she was having a normal conversation with the other girl. Clarke moaned under the gag.

Lexa grinned. "I suppose you did help me come," she said, raising her eyebrows as she placed her head down between Clarke's legs. The blonde was slick with wetness and Lexa dragged her tongue though her folds, before wrapping her mouth around the other girl's clit and sucking hard. Clarke began moaning again, faster and faster until she began to see stars behind her eyes as she came into Lexa's mouth.

The brunette slithered her tongue over her clit, quickly flicking the end of it as Clarke was screaming into her gag, her body arching against her restraints in the most intense orgasm of her life. Lexa's name was heard underneath the gag, and she began to relax more and more into the bed. The other girl helped her come down from her high and licked her wetness from her with eagerness as Clarke was twitching under her touch from the sensitivity of her sex. Lexa brought her mouth away from the other girl, and brought herself up and pulled the gag off of Clarke's mouth before kissing her, and letting her taste herself.

"Fuck you, Lexa," she tried to say angrily, but it only came out as a whimper. Lexa just pulled one of the fur blankets over Clarke as she curled into her body.

"You have, remember?"

 **A/N: i hate myself for being this dirty**

 **Wanna discuss stuff? IG: briittsnowhuh / tumblr: generation-extinction**


End file.
